Arieanna Puff
---- Arieanna Puff (アリアナ・パフ, Ari-ana Pafu) is a child prodigy in the ways of magic and is part of the guild, Dragon Gunfire. Arieanna is fairly skilled in the use of Nightmare Magic and she gained the alias of Ghost Girl from many members of her guild. At only the age of eleven most few her as just a spoiled brat. Arieanna was quick to realise this judgment on her and tried to find her own people, making her meet her best friend Betty Griff. Thanks to Betty, Arieanna realised that just like everyone she had weaknesses but if she was determined to over come these weaknesses she would become stronger. Appearance TBA Personality and Traits Most of the time Arieanna seems like she is unamused or angry at people giving them the wrong idea about her. Instead, Arieanna is seen hiding her emotions to seem tough or strong as she worries that due to her age she seems weak to everyone. It also this reason that when you see Arieanna smile it is a treat but also shows how great something is. She is mainly seen smiling at Betty or when she is around the girl. Arieanna believes this is a weakness at times when really Betty helps Arieanna enjoy her childhood like any child really should. It is also this quality that makes some believe that Arieanna is a spoiled brat at times but it is one of the few qualities that her parents love about their child. They claim it makes her prim and proper like any person of the Puff family should. Arieanna is also brutally honest and will admit freely when someone is annoying, getting on her nerves or has a fault in their personality. Ironically this is one of her faults in her personality. Despite this, Arieanna is actually a very kind-hearted soul. She is loyal to people who she believes are kind and determined for their own personal goals - much like Betty - and as such will do anything to aid those people in their goals. She isn't a fan of hugs or people being inside her personal bubble but even with this she never complains about people being to close to her and the such, she simply goes on with such activities and allows people to do what they will if it is in good nature. Other things Arieanna has been picked up for is being not that competitive and isn't interested in strength competitions feeling like they are just a way to throw a title in the air without any meaning yet she respects these people. Instead of having competitions, she feels like everyone equal and past, magic, strength and appearance doesn't matter if their heart is in the right place then they are strong. It is this fact and reason that she believes Betty is stronger than her due to Betty being pure-hearted. History Magic Arieannas' magic abilities are rather strong especially for the age she is. Most would expect Arieanna unable to cast magic or use a rather low-level magic but instead, Arieanna is able to use Nightmare Magic well. It isn't perfect and at sometimes the forms and magic can be messy but her level of magic power and strength is far above many mages who have had as little training as her. Some say she is a child prodigy of magic and due to her skills and magic, she even gianed the alias Ghost Girl mainly as her use of Nightmare grants her the ability to create ghost-like creatures to serve her, much like Summoning Magic. Nightmare Arieanna uses her Nightmare Magic to feed on her own fears and turn them into a living monster. Depending on how strong of a fear she has for something the more powerful of a monster is created but is also less ruling making it harder for Arieanna to control. Each monster is used for a different reason and has different specs, so one monster can be very defensive but utterly useless while attacking. It is this way that Arieanna uses her magic that can be mistaken for Summoning Magic or other magics similar to creating allies to help you. Arieanna uses this type of magic in hope that as she overcomes her fears she will be able to show people that she has had fears but also show the path she has taken, overcoming these fears and taking control over them. This magic is hard to overcome at times due to most being possessed or overcome by their fears, terrified to use their own magic. Gasper Gasper (KANJI, ROMAJI) is one of the forms Arieanna is seen using. Gasper has a terrifying forum, looking like a pitch black sphere with large eyes. His mouth is large too with a tongue that is about half of the size of the black sphere that can be claimed to be ahead. Around this black orb is purple gas that forces no one to touch it. It is this gas that Gasper uses to attack which has many properties some being sleeping while other is poisoning. The effect it holds depends on how Arieanna commands Gasper. Gasper is rather squishy, unable to take many hits before turning into a form of sheer gas and evaporating into the air and is used more as a distraction or as a quick and silent way to deal with people. A scary element and power to have as an eleven-year-old. Gasper is based on Arieannas' fear of dying while she is asleep and unable to thank the people close to her for raising her right and giving her the life she had. The poisoning is to do with her slow and painful death that Arieanna fears will happen and is a trait shared by most of her monsters. the last fear this represents is the dark, a fear Arieanna is no longer scared of. This is shown due to the body being pitch black and everything can be distorted to another vision compared on someone's brain much like how a brain tricks people in the dark into believing certain things are there. Abilities Relationships Betty Griff= Betty Griff (ベティ・グリフ, Beti Gurifu) is Arieannas' best friend since childhood. Unlike Arieanna, Betty is a frail child and unable to do many things but that never stops her from trying as she always seemed to smile and attempt to do the things Arieanna did. She is not as skilled in magic as Arieanna and is only able to use the most basic form of Telekinesis yet she is brave and does absolutely anything in her power to be able to do what is right in her eyes. Arieanna quickly realised how brave she was yet highly stupid, she was reckless, doing things she shouldn't dare try yet she did all to prove to her and to everyone else that her medical problems wouldn't get in the way of her dreams. Arieanna loved this about her and despite being taken away to another town, sent letters to talk to the girl and read about the adventures she has embarked on. Despite being polar opposites from each other Arieanna and Betty are as close as thieves. They have been seen copying one another's style and as such Arieanna sends clothing of that of bright pinks, blues and whites to her friend while she wears dark purples, blues and blacks. This was so the two could have completely different styles yet be connected as she would be the demon who used "dark magic" and Betty would be the angel to use "light magic". Due to their young age, they are yet to realise how silly this is but it is otherwise quite cute as they two girls sometimes take over this persona at tough times. |-| Trivia * Arieanna Puff is based on Aroma from the anime/game series PriPara. ** Puff became her second name due to Arieanna being loyal as a friend to Betty which is a trait held in the Hufflepuff House in the book series, Harry Potter. ** Arieanna became her name due to it meaning perfect to further push the fact that Arieanna is better than Betty. * Arieanna is right-handed. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Child Category:Children Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Puff Family Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Darkness Magic